


The Influence

by TotallyNotASecretAO3Account



Series: The Origin Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Planet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account
Summary: A book of one shots for The Origin, a Sanders Sides sci-fi/fantasy au.These take place in between the sections in the last chapter. Please read The Origin before you read these!While not plot important, these are canon to that story.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Origin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793548
Kudos: 4





	The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings, just some soft fluff <3

Thomas ran down the hall as fast as he could, forcing his legs to pound against the floor harder and faster than he thought was possible. He was fueled by pure panic and adrenaline. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was the scream he had heard only moments before. He had to get to everyone as soon as possible, they could be in trouble. They could be dying. They could already be dead. They could be gone forever.

He quickly swiped his hand at one of the control panels, groaning when it took three tries to properly open the door before he rushed through without bothering to shut it behind him. He knew the Planets were visiting today, and so hearing a scream had made his mind jump to the worst case scenario imaginable. What if they had been discovered? What if they had started fighting again? What if there was a new threat, something so big and scary that even these powerful beings were fearing for their lives? The possibilities were endless, and Thomas knew he had to get there immediately.

He stopped at the last door, trying to listen as he tapped in a passcode to open it. He couldn’t hear anything, but he wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad sign. It could mean that everyone was safe and calm, or it could mean they were dead already. These were the moments he wished Giovanni were still a simple AI; he could easily just call him and ask him to check the cameras! But he couldn’t anymore, so he had to get there himself.

The door rolled back all too slowly, and Thomas practically jumped through it before it was even fully open. Eyes wide and panicked, he began to shout, demanding to know what had happened. It took him a full ten seconds to stop, and he finally took a moment to look around at his surroundings and truly comprehend the scene. He stopped shouting.

Emile was staring at the Planets with a look of shock and betrayal on his face, and Remy had his hand on his shoulder as if to hold him back. Patton and Roman were sitting on a couch across from them, looking purely confused, while Logan sat on another chair a short distance away and seemed to be more amused than anything. Virgil was the farthest away, hovering a few feet off the ground in the corner behind Logan’s chair. His face was amused too, but he made no effort to mask the fact that he was harshly judging each and every person in this room. 

“Hey Thomas!” Thomas jumped when he looked besides him and saw Giovanni’s slightly glowing figure besides him, smiling widely. “It took you long enough to get here, where were you?”

“I was- I mean, I thought-” Thomas stammered, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I heard screaming! I thought there was an emergency!”

“That was Emile,” Remy chuckled, staring at the captain from above the brim of his tinted glasses. “Turns out these four haven’t heard of Disney movies, and Emile kinda freaked.” The doctor smiled nervously, now turning slightly pink from embarrassment. 

“I may have overreacted a bit…”

“I don’t get what all the fuss is about,” Logan shrugged, “But Emile said, and I quote, that we ‘have never lived if we have never experienced the joy that is a Disney movie’.”

Thomas froze.

“You mean to tell me that you screamed, made me panic and think that all of your lives were in danger, that we were all going to die again, just because they haven’t seen Disney?”

Everyone stayed quiet, and Thomas took a deep breath.

“Because... This is absolutely an even worse emergency. We need to fix this, now!” Thomas immediately began to give out orders, “Giovanni, you go get Joan and Talyn. Emile, go pick out a few movies from your collection, and Frozen better be in there. Remy, you’re on snacks. I’m making a fort. Everyone, go, now!”

As everyone ran off to do their jobs, Thomas saw Virgil lower himself to the floor and walk over to him weightlessly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Thomas, “Seriously? You too? What’s the big deal?” Saturn demanded, shaking his head, “We’ve heard of movies before. This is not worth all the fuss.”

Roman nodded, sitting up straighter in his seat. “I’ve gotta agree with Sad-urn here, for once. They’re just some human movies, not something worth freaking out over.”

Thomas grinned, chuckling to himself and grabbing two blankets from the corner of the room. He tossed one to Patton, and began to use his own to start the fort.

“Trust me,” He said, “just wait and see.”

***

“Okay, I take back everything I said!” Roman announced after the third movie, excitedly bouncing in his seat. “You were right, so next one, now!”

“Told you!” Emile exclaimed, leaning against Remy’s shoulder as he pressed play on The Lion King, the logo showing on the screen before the music began to loudly blast. Thomas glanced around the room and was thankful to see that everyone was enjoying themselves. Giovanni and Talyn laughed at the Planet’s enthusiasm while Joan fixed one of the blankets that had fallen, and Roman was so excited that they thought he was going to jump right out of the ship - Joan had eventually given him a fidget cube they had on the ship to mess with, which had helped significantly, and his excitement and joy hadn’t faded at all through the third movie. When Mars announced he was not going to return it, and was also going to be returning to watch another Disney movie every single night, no one minded. He was having the time of his life.

Patton was also watching the movies excitedly, but much calmer than Roman. He shoveled another handful of popcorn into his mouth as Thomas wondered how they were able to eat human food. A question for another day, he supposed. He was just glad Venus was enjoying himself.

Then there was Logan. He sat on the only part of the couch that hadn’t been taken over by the blanket fort, and quietly watched the movie - though he did occasionally get frustrated at some wild inconsistency in the plot or felt he had to point out some other falsehood. Though he hadn’t been too interested in most of the stories so far, something told Thomas he’d enjoy it if they watched Big Hero 6 next. It just seemed like a film Mercury would love.

Virgil, on the other hand, had pretended to be completely disinterested this entire time. He had returned to floating in the corner of the room he had claimed, and insisted he wasn’t going to watch the movie at all. No one was fooled. Everyone could see the way he angled his head to keep the screen in his vision at all times - though the Planet’s eyes still made it significantly harder to catch the subtle glances. Having pure white eyes was a good way to hide those hidden looks. But still, he was not fooling anyone; he hadn’t left when he so easily could have hours ago.

The movie hangout lasted the whole evening. By the 7th movie, almost all of the watchers had fallen asleep - save for Thomas and Virgil. 

The movie ended, and Thomas was about to quietly put in another to watch when he paused. Glancing over, he saw that Virgil had stopped hovering again and had landed on the ground. He still didn’t move though and stayed in the corner. For some reason, he looked almost nervous, Thomas realized. He smiled as he saw the reason behind this.

“You know, you can sit by us.” He offered, trying to speak quietly enough that no one would wake up. “There’s plenty of room.”

“What?” Virgil looked completely thrown off guard at this offer. He shifted his weight to his other foot, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “I thought the movie watching had ended. Everyone is asleep.”

“Well, yeah…” Thomas nodded, “But we can watch another if you want. And either way, it doesn’t look like these three are leaving anytime soon. You can stay too.”

Virgil opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, and Thomas had to keep himself from laughing - he had just startled a powerful god-like being into silence by telling him he didn’t have to leave. It was a little funny. After several long moments of this, however, Thomas decided to spare him the embarrassment. He patted the floor besides him, where he had been leaning against the bottom of the couch that Remy, Emile, and Patton were sitting on. 

Virgil carefully walked over to the indicated spot, not making a sound as he crawled under the blanket roof and sat with everyone. Thomas smiled and let another movie play. This time, with the sound off, so maybe all of them could get some rest.

A half an hour into the story, Thomas glanced besides him to find Virgil had fallen asleep. That was surprising - after everything, after everyone, he was still willing to let his guard down to sleep, around humans nonetheless.That was a major sacrifice, Thomas realized. He was trying to get better, he was truly trying.

He decided he would let the other Planets know tomorrow; this was a major stepping stone, one he knew Virgil’s family would be very proud of.

With those thoughts stuck in his head, he finally let himself lay down to sleep as well.


End file.
